Hailey Potter?
by Miss Marauder394
Summary: Head Healer Merriweather was having quite the normal day at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. At least, until one of his fellow healers came running inside with the most shocking news; the girl-who-lived was here, and she was… not a Potter?
1. Chapter 1

Before her ninth birthday Hailey Potter became sick, and the Dursley's didn't have a choice but to take her to the hospital, when she collapsed one day in school.  
When she got to the hospital, a muggleborn witch, who was working undercover at muggle hospitals in case any muggle became sick or injured by magic, instantly recognized her and took her to St Mungo's to be treated.  
But when the healer used a diagnostic spell to find the cause of her sickness, he found something very confusing. The girl-who-lived had a powerful glamour charm on her. The healer feeling a little concerned, removed it and was struck speechless.

Because before his eyes Hailey Potter changed. Her messy black hair became wavy and longer, and became even blacker. Her cheekbones became more pronounced and higher, her skin paler and softer and she grew in height. Her face became more angular and pointed, and her nose became more elven. Her eyes, which had been doe shaped, became more feline, and her lips rosier and fuller.  
The healer, feeling slight panic, hurried and took a couple of pictures of her new looks and then made a blood test, to find out who she really was; and he almost fainted when the results came back. Because clear as a day on the parchment, stood;

 _Full Name:_ _Lyra Iphigenia Alexandria Black-Malfoy-Potter_

 _Date of Birth:_ _The 31 July, 1980_

 _Blood status:_ _Pure-blood_

 _Birth Mother:_ _Iphigenia Camille Malfoy, deceased_

 _Birth Father:_ _Sirius Orion Black, currently in Azkaban_

 _Adoptive Mother:_ _Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, deceased_

 _Adoptive Father:_ _James Fleamont Potter, deceased_

The healer simply stood staring at the parchment, before he finally snapped out of his shock, and he turned running towards Head Healer Merriweather's office.

* * *

Head Healer Merriweather was having quite the normal day at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. At least, until one of his fellow healers came running inside with the most shocking news; the girl-who-lived was here, and she was… not a Potter? Taking the folder with the photos and the blood test, Healer Merriweather turned towards his fireplace, and with a handful of floo-powder and a yell of _Ministry of Magic, the Head of the DMLE's office_ , he disappeared in a flash of green.

* * *

Madam Amelia Bones, the head of the department of magical law enforcement, was having a bad day. A couple of Auror's had made a large blunder, and had made the Minister yell at her for at least a half hour, and she had just managed to find some peace and quiet when suddenly her fireplace roared green and the head healer of St Mungo's stumbled out. Feeling irritated at the sudden intrusion she snapped before he managed to speak.

"What are you doing here? I have no time for some pity squabble or accident between some disagreeing witch or wizard!" the head healer gave her a shocked look, before straitening, and giving her a serious look.

"I'm afraid that this is more serious than that Madam."

Before Amelia could retort, the healer had dumped the folder containing the blood-test parchment and pictures at her desk, giving a small thud as it landed. Amelia gave the healer a questioning look as she opened the folder, and started to read.  
She slowly lowered the folder after she had looked through the pictures, and gave the healer a shocked look.

"…what? Are you certain?" at the healer's nod, Amelia went back to the parchment

"but… how can it be? I mean, how could Hailey Potter, the girl-who-lived, daughter of James and Lily Potter, really be the daughter of Iphigenia Malfoy and _Sirius Black_? And why was she disguised as a Potter?"

Madam Bones were starring from the folder to the head healer, as she spoke. Her monocle had fallen of, and her eyes where wide with disbelief. The healer sat himself in the chair next to her desk, as he gave a large sigh.

"I don't know. What I do know is that I have a sick girl-who-lived, the apparent daughter of two of the most powerful and richest pure-blooded families, and the adopted daughter of another. After one of the healers found and broke the glamour, I was immediately notified and I made my way directly here with the results. Our job is to heal her, and then send her home but with…" the healer made a gesture towards the folder in Madam Bones hands "…that, I don't really know what to do. That's your department." Madam Bones gave a sound of agreement, as her gaze returned to the folder.  
After sitting in silence for some time, she finally turned back to the healer.

"Go back to the hospital. Cure Miss Pott- ah I mean Miss Malfoy-Black-Potter, and keep her there until I contact you. I'm going to inform the Minister, and her… grandparents, about all of this. I will also begin an investigation regarding how this happened. I'm certain that Lord Black and Lord Malfoy will not be happy, least of all with her growing up with muggles away from them. And they will especially not like the fact that she has existed without their knowledge." The head healer gave her a nod as he turned towards the fireplace, and with a flash of green he disappeared, just as Madam Bones head hit her desk as she gave a suffering noise.

"Why? Why today of all days?"

* * *

The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge was sitting at his desk, having a normal and simple day with only the blunder at the Auror Office as a point of stress. Everything was going fairly easy, which really should have been a clear sign that something bad was going to happen. His calm was disturbed by his secretary, Miss Marple as she opened the door to tell him that the Head of the DMLE was here to see him, about something that was clearly urgent. With a disappointed sigh, his day had been calmer than usual, Fudge nodded for her to let her in. Madam Bones face as she entered stopped any kind of irritation of her disturbance, as a worried and nervous feeling appeared instead. Clearing his throat, Fudge braced himself.

"Amelia, to what do I own this pleasure?" Madam Bones gave him a sharp look, as she sat herself at the chair near his desk, and placed a folder in front of him.

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call, Minister. The head healer from Sankt Mungos appeared in my office some minuets ago, with some… concerning news" At his questioning look, she opened the folder and showed him the pictures as she explained.

"According to the head healer, the girl-who-lived, Hailey Potter, was taken in to St Mungos for a rare wizarding sickness from a muggle hospital. There, a diagnostic spell was made to fully know the sickness, but it showed something far more concerning then that. Miss Potter had a full bodied glamour placed on her." That brought Fudge up short.

"What? A full body glamour? Why would someone place that on her?" Madam Bones gave him a suffering look.

"I was just about to get there" at Fudge's embarrassed face, she continued to explain.

"The glamour was hiding something very… troubling. It would seem as Hailey Potter is not in fact a Potter at all." Fudge moth dropped open.

"You can't be serious!? The girl-who-lived, not a Potter?"

"I'm afraid there is no doubt Minister. The girl, according to the blood test is considered the Potter heiress, with all that entails; but she is only a Potter by blood-adoption." Amelia gave a long suffering sigh, as she started to arrange the pictures on Fudges desk, as Fudge himself pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed nervously at his forehead.

"Well, even if this is very… surprising news, it does not change her status as the girl-who-lived. After all, who cares if the Potters adopted a girl, instead of having one themselves. She is still their daughter. Who would care about her true origins?" Fudge gave Amelia a nervous smile, as he put the handkerchief back in his pocket. However, Amelia gave him an icing glare as she slammed the blood test over the pictures, making Fudge jump in his chair in surprise.

"I'm certain that the Lords and Ladies Malfoy and Black would care a great deal, as it is their _granddaughter_ we are talking about!" Fudges smile disappeared just as quickly as it had come. As his eyes read the words on the parchment, he gave a choking sound as he shakily pulled out his handkerchief again to wipe his beady forehead. For awhile, Fudge was simply frozen, as he continued his nervous dabbing. Finally, he crocked out something that sounded like a chocked laugh as he turned his eyes to the head of the DMLE.

"…I don't know what to say… how can the daughter of Iphigenia Malfoy and… _Sirius Black_ … be disguised and blood adopted by the Potters… without anyone's knowledge?" Amelia simply shook her head in defeat.

"I don't know Minister. What I do know however, is that we need to contact the Blacks and Malfoys and inform them of… the new addition to their families. And then is the matter of Miss Malfoy-Black-Potters housing, and we need to start an investigation on how all this happened. I also know that the Lords and Ladies Malfoy and Black will not be happy about the fact that their granddaughter was hidden and raised not only without their knowledge, but most importantly by muggles." Fudge, who had paled at the beginning, had slowly sunk deeper into his chair, as he took a shaking breath and twisted his hands in his lap.

"I… will inform Lord Black and Lord Malfoy, perhaps it would be for the best if the head healer from Mungos arrived and spoke with them as well, while you start your investigation." Amelia nodded, and stood up. She gave Fudge a nervous look, before she exited his office.

As the door closed, Fudge drooped his head onto his desk, and gave a suffering whimper.

"Why? Why just today?... Why me?"

* * *

"Master, the Minister for Magic is floo-calling in your office. He says he need to speak to Master, that it's something very important." Abraxas Malfoy sighed, as he slowly lowered the Daily Prophet and gave his house-elf a suffering look.

"Are you certain that it's me Fudge wants to talk to, and not my son, elf?" The creature flopped his large ears as he nodded.

"Minister said that he needed to speak to Master Abraxas Malfoy at once at his office at the Ministry. Also that he should bring Mistress Camille Malfoy."  
Abraxas gave a frustrated sound as he dropped the prophet at the table.

"Very well. Inform my wife. I will make my way to the floo." With a bow and a squeak of "Master" the house-elf popped away, as Abraxas grabbed his cane and put on a cloak. When he arrived at the floo, his wife was already there, dressed and looking very confused.

"Abraxas, what do you think that the Minister wants?" Abraxas grabbed a handful of the floo-powder and turned and gave his wife a pained look.

"I don't know dear, but if it's something regarding Lucius and all that money he has been 'donating' I will not be happy. I will not have any part in our son's investments." Camille gave him a fond look, as she grabbed a handful of powder herself.

"Well, we will just have to wait and see what happens." Camille gave him a wink and smirk as she flooed away. Abraxas gave another sigh as he moved forward. _**Why is it that I can never have a single day off? Why me?**_ , thought Abraxas as he stepped into the fireplace, and with an " _Ministry of Magic, Minister of Magic's office_ " he disappeared in a flash of green.


	2. Chapter 2

Orion Black was not having a good day. He had been spending almost five hours going over the next Wizengamont meetings bills and information, only to be interrupted by his harpy of a wife as she complained about the unfairness of Lady Parkinson's new wardrobe; and how it " _suited her whore personality. How that filth of a woman could ever have reigned in such a respectable man as Lord Parkinson, I will never know. Hopefully he will soon realise that she is not worth more than the dirt under his shoes_ " Orion had to stop himself from telling her that the only reason why she suddenly didn't like Lady Parkinson, was because said Lady had informed her how her latest dress made her look like a vulture in a wig; because he didn't want to go momentarily deaf again. His wife certainly had a large pair of lungs. And now, she was informing him that the Minister of Magic wanted to see them both, which really put an even bigger halt in his plans. So it was a very irritated Lord and Lady Black that flooed in to the Ministers office.

To their surprise, they found Lord and Lady Malfoy already sitting near Fudges desk, along with what appeared to be the head healer from St Mungos and the head of the department of magical law enforcement Amelia Bones. With his brows furrowed, Orion greeted the Minister, Lord and Ladies Malfoy and Bones and the healer, as he drew out a chair for Walburga to sit on. As Orion himself later sat, he exchanged a confused look with his good friend Abraxas, as Camille and Walburga spoke in hushed voices. A nervous cough drew their attention to the fidgeting Minister Fudge, as he gave them a twitching smile. He dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief before he started to speak.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today… I trust that you all are feeling well?" Orion nearly rolled his eyes, his irritation slowly growing.

"Get to the point Fudge! Why have you called us here?" Walburga gave an impatient noise, as the others nodded in agreement. Fudge exchanged a nervous look with the healer, and gave him the go ahead.

"Lords and Ladies Malfoy and Black, today… a young girl was taken in to St Mungos from a muggle hospital. Now, following standard procedure and using a diagnostic charm, a fellow healer of mine realized that she was wearing a full bodied glamour. Feeling concerned, he removed it, and well… the results were quite shocking…" Orion, feeling confused, gave the healer and Fudge a glare.

"So? What does that have to do with us?" Abraxas nodded, and tapped his cane irritatingly in the floor.

"Well, according to the blood-test… well… she is the daughter of Iphigenia Malfoy and Sirius Black…" There was a disbelieved silence as the Lords and Ladies simply starred at Fudge, shock clear on their faces.

The silence was broken by Lady Black's screech of "WHAT?". The exclamation made everyone in the office jump in surprise, as Lady Black jumped to her feet, her face full of fury. "What is this for lies you spew Fudge? If this is some plot to take the Black and Malfoy fortunes by some heiress stealing plan, then I will curse you to hell and back!" Fudge shrieked, and tried to become one with his chair as Walburga drew her wand. Madam Bones and the healer had both jumped back at the sight of the wand, but at the threat Bones stepped forward.

"I can assure you Lady Black, that this is no plot to take neither the Malfoy nor the Black fortune. I can show you all the proof, if you will lower your wand from the Ministers head." Walburga gave her a suspicious look, before a look from Orion made her lower the wand with a huff.

"Very well, but if the 'proof' shows not to be true, then I'm hexing all three of you!" said Walburga as she sat herself back in her chair, crossing her arms as she gave Madam Bones a glare.

With an eye roll, Madam Bones opened the folder, and took out the blood test, and handed it to a frowning Lady Malfoy.

* * *

Lady Camille Malfoy was in shock. She had followed her husband Abraxas to the Minister of Magic's office, and while she had been surprised to see Orion and Walburga there as well, she didn't think much of it. But then the head healer from St Mungos informed them that not only had her daughter had a child, but a daughter with the one and only Sirius Black. While Walburga shrieked her displeasure and disbelieve, she herself were only sitting still, the implications spinning in her head. The thought of a granddaughter was something that made her want to smile and jump for joy, but what it would also imply made her feel sick. The very idea that her daughter, her beloved daughter who had died at the young age of twenty-one in July eight years ago, had an affair with _Sirius Black_ and received a child out of wedlock; without even informing her own family… that was something that made her feel like someone was twisting a knife in her heart. She was vaguely aware of Abraxas clutching her hand, and Orion tapping his foot in irritation, but it wasn't until she found herself being handed a parchment that she forced her despair behind her walls. Taking the paper with a barely noticed shaking of her hand, she let herself read. By each sentence, she found herself grow paler, and the sudden need to both laugh for joy and cry for despair made her shake. When she was finished, she finally looked up, and meet the concerned blue eyes of her husband.

"Well Camille, what did it say?"

"What… It said…" taking a deep breath she started once again.

"What they are saying is true… According to this there is a girl born to both our children. We have a granddaughter…" Silence greeted her answer, and before she had time to blink, Orion Black had grabbed the parchment from her numb hands as he started to furiously read. Walburga was sitting with her mouth open in shock, her arms almost dangling at the sides. Her own husband, who had risen from his chair when she was reading, stumbled back into it, his face frozen in disbelief. It wasn't until Orion gave a chocked gasp, that the rest of them managed to snap out of their own shock. Orion was standing, his eyes unfocused as he mumbled over and over "granddaughter", "it can't be" and "her?". It wasn't until Walburga, her face twisting from shock and disbelief as she made her way to her husband's side, placed her hand on his arm that he finally snapped out of it. He turned his grey eyes, who mere seconds ago had been filled with disbelief and was now burning with fury, towards Fudge.

"According to this blood test, this girl really is the daughter of my son and Iphigenia Malfoy. But, what troubles me more than the fact that she has existed without our knowledge, is who she has been blood adopted as. How is it, that our newfound granddaughter, was blood adopted by James and Lily Potter; and has spent almost nine years as Hailey Lily Potter, the girl-who-lived?" That made Walburga and Abraxas, both who had not yet seen the blood test, give shouts of surprise. Camille, who had been slowly piecing together all the strange things her daughter had said and done the two years before her death, snapped her head up at Orion's inquiry. She had been so shocked about her daughter's affair and the apparent existent of a granddaughter, that she had completely overlooked who the girl was. It was with a jolt that she realised that her newfound granddaughter was the girl-who-lived, which slowly grew to horror, as she remembered who was responsible for the death of the Potter's… Her granddaughter had almost been killed by her own father! The revelation made her anger surge, but she reined it in, feeling that now was not the time. In the meantime, of her own silent revelation, Walburga had demanded the blood test parchment from her husband, reading out loud the results to Abraxas growing shock. When Walburga finally was done, starring at the parchment with her face for once completely filled with different emotions and Abraxas was slumped into his chair mumbling "it can't be true", Madam Bones cleared her throat and took a step forward.

"We don't know how that happened Lord Black. But I can assure you that I will personally look into this matter. I have already put some of my best aurors on the case. We will find out the truth." Madam Bones gave Orion a determent stare, as Fudge nervously nodded.

"Y-yes Lord Black. We will find out who did this." At Fudge's words Orion, who had given Madam Bones a firm nod, turned towards the cowering Minister and spoke, his voice harsh.

"I certainly hope so Cornelius. I would be extremely angry if I found out that you were in some way trying to stop or hinder the investigation, just so you could blackmail us in any way." Fudge, to Camille's surprise, seemed to pale even further as he dabbed his forehead with that damn handkerchief.

"O-of course not! I wouldn't dream of it Lord Black!" exclaimed Fudge, as he gave them all a shacking laugh. Abraxas, who had been quiet almost the entire time, slowly stood and banged his cane in the floor.

"Enough! We have done enough talking. I demand to see our granddaughter!" Walburga nodded as she moved so that she was standing between Abraxas and Orion, her mask firmly in place but Camille could see that underneath her mask Walburga was both excited and nervous.  
Fudge, who had jumped in his chair at Abraxas bark, hurriedly stood.

"Yes! Of course! Eh, Healer Merriweather, if you would be so kind to take the Lords and Ladies Black and Malfoy to St Mungos? Madam Bones and I will stay behind to collect all necessary paperwork that you all need to sign to gain custody of her. You need to decide as well who she will be staying with as her parents, both adopted and real are… not capable to take her in." Fudge nervously smiled as he moved towards the door, trying to make a quick escape. But, his words made Abraxas stiffened as his eyes thinned.

"Of course. But if you don't mind me asking Cornelius, with whom have our granddaughter been staying with? Didn't healer Merriweather say that she had been taken from a _muggle_ hospital?" Camille's own eyes narrowed as Fudge seemed to pale even further, as both Orion and Walburga spun around, their faces filled with contempt. Orion took a step forward.

"Yes Cornelius. Surely our granddaughter, the famous girl-who-lived, has been staying with people of our own kind. The very thought that someone of her standard, even before her real parentage came to light, living with… _things_ like them is preposterous." Walburga scoffed, nodding along with her husband's words. But Abraxas gave Fudge a furious glare when he didn't answer. Orion, noticing the silence from Fudge as well, took another threatening step forward, his face slowly growing with anger.

"Well Fudge? Tell us!" exclaimed Orion when he kept opening and closing his mouth, without anything coming out. But it wasn't Fudge who finally spoke, it was Madam Bones.

"She has not been staying with a family of our 'own kind'. Miss Potter has been living with her moth… I mean her adoptive mothers muggle sister and her family. Their names are recorded as Vernon and Petunia Dursley. She lives with them in Privet Drive number 4, Surrey."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. I'm sorry about the long wait. I have just gotten a new job in June, which means that most of my time has gone to working. My free time is basically eating and sleeping, but I managed to spend a few hours writing. This chapter is pretty short, but I promise that the next one will be longer. Please bear in mind that my native language is Swedish and not English, so you will have to excuse me for any spelling mistakes or wrong grammar.

* * *

The four Lords and Ladies as one turned and starred at Madam Bones, their faces changing from shock to anger, and back. Camille, taking a deep breath, moved forward.

"While I can see the need for placing a child with the only family that she has left, the decision to place her with muggles was not wise. What if something or someone decided to take revenge on her because of what she did? How could mere muggles defend her from magic, let alone help her along when hers manifested? Because surely the girl is no squib?" Walburga hissed in anger as she moved so she was standing next to Camille, her hand clenching in a hidden need for her wand.

"Of course not Lady Malfoy. My diagnostics showed an extremely powerful and highly active magical core. But however, there is something more that we need to talk about… Something that I noticed after I informed Madam Bones about the sudden appearance of your granddaughter. You see, she…" Healer Merriweather hesitated, as he nervously twisted his hands in his healer robes.

"She what? Is there something wrong with her? Were you unable to cure her of the disease?" Abraxas moved forward with Orion hot on his heels. Healer Merriweather shook his head.

"Oh no. She is cured, fear not. But, after I returned, I looked more closely at the diagnostic sheets that we received. I felt it was unusual how thick the folder was, far too big for a nine-year-old child. So, I looked more closely, and well…" Merriweather stopped once again, nervously biting his lip, as he gave Madam Bones a concerned look. Madam Bones, giving the healer a confused look of her own, moved forward and grabbed the folder laying on Fudge's desk. Under the confused and nervous gazes of the others, Bones started to quietly read. They all watched with alarm as she paled, and as her eyes winded in horror, Fudge slowly moved forward.

"Amelia? What is it?" Bones, who now were holding the folder so tightly that her knuckles were turning white, slowly looked up. Her face was filled with sorrow and anger, and Fudge gave a squeak as she hissed and turned towards the healer.

"Is this true!? Tell me this isn't true!" healer Merriweather sorrowfully shock his head.

"I'm afraid that everything is unfortunately true Madam…" Bones gave a shuddering breath before she slowly gave Abraxas the sheets as she started muttering about 'Azkaban' and 'stupid long bearded fool'. Abraxas, after giving Madam Bones a concerned look, took the sheets and started to read himself. Camille watched with growing horror as her husband started to grow paler and paler, and then suddenly redder and redder as he growled under his breath. Orion, who had been standing, looking from Abraxas to Bones in confusion, moved forward.

"Abraxas. What does it say? What is wrong with our granddaughter?" at the word granddaughter Abraxas gave a furious roar, as he sent the folder flying at the wall and started to pace. Walburga exchanged a confused look with the others as she waved her wand, making the folder arrange itself into order and fly into her hands. Abraxas, who was clenching his wand in fury as sparks flew from it, cursed under his breath as the office started to tingle with the fury of his magic.

Walburga looked from Abraxas to the folder in her hands before she slowly started to look through them herself. Camille starred in confusion with Orion and Fudge at her pacing husband, to a furiously muttering Bones as she wrote something on a parchment, and to the solemn head healer. But they jumped high in the air when Walburga gave a thunderous shriek.

"THOSE FILTHY MUGGLES! I'M GOING TO CURSE THEM UNTILL THEY BEG FOR MERCY, AND WHEN THEY ARE ON THEIR KNEES SCREAMING FOR DEATH, I WILL CURSE THEM SOME MORE BEFORE I RIPP OUT THEIR HEARTHS AND FEED THEM TO A DRAGON!" Camille and Orion exchanged a worried look. What were the diagnostic sheets really saying that would make the others react so strongly? Fudge, who had coward behind the head healer at Lady Black's shriek, finally found his voice as he peeked around the healer's shoulder.

"P-please Lady Black. There is no need for such lang…" Fudge trailed of as Walburga gave him a furious glare, hiding himself behind healer Merriweather again. Orion moved towards his furious wife, his own hand moving to his wand, as he frowned.

"Walburga?"

"…"

"What do they say?"

"Those filthy muggles… they… they abused her Orion!" Camille and Orion both drew in a sharp breath as Fudges head popped up behind healer Merriweather in disbelief.

"What?"

"… I am going to kill them!"

"Abused? But… what?" Orion snatched the papers from Walburga's clenched hands and started to read aloud, his voice getting higher and higher as he continued listing wounds upon wounds. Camille pulled out her wand, twirling it as she mumbled curses and hexes under her breath that she was going to use on the disgusting muggles, her eyes flashing in fury at every word spewing from Orion's lips. Fudge, who finally had stepped out from the healers' shadow, squeaked when a glass orb on his desk exploded. Amelia and Merriweather both jumped, looking from the glass shards on the ground, to the furious lords and ladies. Bones, sensing danger, stepped forward.

"Lords and Ladies Black and Malfoy, please control yourself." Abraxas turned with a snarl, giving Bones a glare.

"Control ourselves!? Our granddaughter, who we didn't even know existed has been abused for YEARS by MUGGLES! Muggles who should have been treating her as family, not as some... some… _house-elf!_ " Bones sighed, as she nodded.

"Yes, I know that Lord Malfoy. But if you all don't control yourselves, this office will not remain intact for much longer." Camille drew in a deep breath as she lowered her wand.

"You are correct Madam. Abraxas, Walburga please lower your wands. Orion, the words on the diagnostic sheets will not change, no matter how many times you read them." Walburga snarled, but lowered her wand nonetheless, as Orion's angry exclamations turned to furious whispers. Abraxas hesitated, but at his wife's determent face he grumbled, but lowered it. Bones smiled in thanks to Lady Malfoy, who gave her a nod.

"Now that we all have calmed down; it's time to take actions. If you four could follow healer Merriweather to Sankt Mungos, I will make an investigation, and arrest the young misses 'relatives'. I can assure you all that they will be justly punished for what they have done." Amelia gave the lords and ladies a final nod and strained smile as she took the documents from Orion, duplicated them with a flick of her wand and handed the originals to the healer, and then walked out from the office. Fudge, who had jumped back behind the healer when the glass orb exploded, nervously stepped forward once again.

"Yes… Amelia is quite right. Healer Merriweather, if you would be so kind to escort Lords and Ladies Black and Malfoy to St Mungos?" the healer nodded, and started to move towards the fireplace.

"Of course Minister. Milords, Miladys, if you would be so kind to follow me?"


End file.
